Elecciones
by mars992
Summary: . Y ¿si saltaba en paracaídas y caía ante ella de rodillas? no muy telenovela mexica y ¿si colocaba el anillo en su fruta favorita? ¡naah! muy cursI...Ella no supo qué hacer y como había hecho muchas veces, cuando algo le asustaba. Huyo.TH


**Los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M yo solo juego un poco con ellos =D**

**Elecciones**

Edward, se hallaba hoy en su oficina caminando de un lado a otro. No sabía cómo proponerle a Tanya, su novia de dos años matrimonio. El joven se debatía entre tantas opciones. Y ¿si saltaba en paracaídas y caía ante ella de rodillas? no muy telenovela mexica y ¿si colocaba el anillo en su fruta favorita? ¡naah! muy cursi ¿tal vez, podría invitarla a una cena romántica, esperaría a cuando trajeran el postre, entonces se pondría de rodillas y se lo propondría? muy cliché ¿Qué tal, escribirlo en el cielo? no, muy tonto. Sabía que ella adoraba lo ostentoso y lo estrafalario, por más que el prefiriese el anonimato y la tranquilidad, pero él, por ella cambiaria eso y cualquier cosa. Al final dio con la idea, si, definitivamente esa era lo mejor.

Tanya acaba de terminar de dar su clase, y los niños se encontraban en el patio de recreos. Ya eran las 10 y decidió sintonizar su estación de radio favorita, pues ya empezaría su programa favorito.

_Hoy radioescuchas, les tenemos una sorpresa a una fiel seguidora_ en eso sonó una canción muy conocida para la chica.

_Tanya Denali, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?_ se escucho la voz de su novio decir. Su teléfono sonó y era él. Ella no supo que contestar así que ignoro la llamada.

_Querida Tanya, dinos que le respondes a este pobre muchacho que esta que se muere de los nervios_ Ella no supo qué hacer y como había hecho muchas veces, cuando algo le asustaba. Huyo.

Los días pasaron, estos le dieron paso a las semanas y las semanas a los meses. Edward ese día solo encontró un departamento vacio y una nota con cuatro palabras. _Necesitamos darnos un tiempo. _El miedo invadió a Tanya, ella ya tenía las malas experiencias de su familia, y le aterraba que si aceptaba a Edward su cuento de hadas acabara.

Edward, quedó devastado, al principio se decía que era su culpa, por no haber hablado con ella sobre el matrimonio, por no pedir su opinión respecto al tema, luego comenzó a darse cuenta que si ella le fuese dicho que no, él la fuese entendido y fuese seguido con ella, si ese día Tanya fuese hablado con él, todo sería diferente.

Ella por miedo o por cobardía no nunca le llamo, dejo que el tiempo pasara. Él poco a poco y con ayuda de sus amigos retomo su vida, sigo su carrera y se gradúo. Ella hizo lo mismo pero todas las noches tomaba el teléfono y marcaba ese número tan conocido para ella, pero tan difícil de borrar.

Un día, cuatros años para ser exactos, ella, llamó, si llamó, pero de la otra línea sonó una voz, diferente a la que conocía.

__Aló_ _contestó la suave voz de una mujer

_ ¿Sí? ¿Este es el número de Edward Cullen?_ pregunto ella, con esperanza en la voz, esperanza de que fuera un error.

_ _Si ¿por qué? ¿Desea hablar con él?__

_ Eh… lo siento, pero ¿con quién hablo?_

__Con Bella Swan, su novia…disculpa ¿deseas dejar algún mensaje?__ pregunto nuevamente la sincera voz.

___Eh…no, no te preocupes, fue un error_ dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas

__No te preocupes, yo suelo equivocarme mucho. Que tengas un buen día, adiós__ y colgaron

Tanya tomo su decisión, sabía que no tenía derecho a esperar otra cosa, ese día, tomo su decisión y al final su camino ya no era el de él.

En ese momento Edward entró y encontró a su novia con su celular.

_Amor, alguien llamo_ dijo ella, aun pensativa por la extraña llamada.

_ ¿quién?_ pregunto él.

_No lo sé, pero sonó algo raro. Al final dijo que se equivoco_

_No importa cariño. Bajemos, mis padres nos esperan_

_Voy_ la chica de pelo castaño, aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

_No te preocupes cariño. Te amaran como yo lo hago_ dijo él tomando su mano y besando sus labios.

Si, Edward hace dos años había conocido a Isabella Swan o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, su linda vecina. Al principio pensó que era igual a todas las demás. Ella pensó que él era un buen chico, pero notaba la tristeza en su mirada. Los días pasaron y poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos. Resulto que tenían muchas cosas en común y aunque quizás él nunca sepa de esta llamada, de algo siempre estará seguro. Las cosas pasan por algo, pues algo en su interior, supo de quien era esa extraña llamada, pero ese mismo algo, supo que ya no importaba, sabía que ella, su Bella, ahora era lo más importante. La amaba, de eso, estaba seguro y ahora solo esperaba pasar el resto de su vida con la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado.

Horas después la pareja regresaba a su habitación.

_Te lo dije cariño, ellos te amarían_ dijo él. Ella no podía estar más feliz, Esme y Carlisle resultaron ser mejor de lo que ella espero.

_Te amo_ dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su prometido, pues si, él, durante la cena, delante de los padres de ambos le pidió matrimonio y aunque años atrás le pareció cliché, esta noche le pareció perfecto.

_Tanto como yo a ti_ respondió antes de besarla

_**Como de repente todo se ha ordenado,**_

_**Desde que has llegado mi vida cambio.**_

_**Ya no soy la misma,**_

_**Que tu conociste entones,**_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor.**_

_**Porque me di cuenta**_

_**Que tuvo sentido,**_

_**Haber recorrido lo recorrí.**_

_**Si al final de cuentas,**_

_**él era mi recompensa,**_

_**Qué suerte que nunca me fui**_

**Fragmento: Enamorada- Miranda**

**FIN!**


End file.
